


Highblood: Save Your Best Friend

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Young!Ancestors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge





	Highblood: Save Your Best Friend

"But still man, I don't see how you can all like, up and motherfuckin' deal with her and all her suppressing rules and junk. Bitch got quite a fuckin' stick up her ass."

"Oh shut up, she's not that bad once you get to know her. She's actually a very free-spirited troll. And besides, she's only worrying about me."

"So, she's being a mum and shit?"

"Yes; a very good mother who loves her son."

"Oh, so yous a mama's boy now, huh?"

"Ha, you're stupid."

"Hey," The taller boy leaned down to splash some cool water at the other, a playful smile crossing his features, "I ain't no kinds a stupid, just lookin' out of a bro of mine is all."

The other boy laughed as the water created a damp spot in his shirt, coping his friends' smile, "Yeah yeah whatever. Now c'mon, Highblood, let's get out of this river, my feet are freezing."

"Whatever floats ya boat, Signless."

The two laughed as they made their way out of the water, their legs dripping with water and leaving darkened imprints on the ground as they walked. The high blooded troll hadn't rolled up the legs of his pants like his companion had done, so his pants were soaked and dragging on the ground, collecting grass and dirt as he trudged along. Halting, the elder boy frowned, his hands taking their place on his hips as he looked down.

"Fuck bro, these wet pants-o-mine straight up ain't working out…"

"I told you to roll them up before we went into the water," the one known as Signless rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Highblood then just simply slipped off his pants, leaving only his neon green boxers to cover his lower body. Throwing his trousers to the ground, the troll puffed out his chest, his face as serious as he could manage, "I GOT THIS."

The lower blooded boy blinked before he burst out laughing, his hands gripping his sides as he almost kneed over from laughing so hard. So after, his friend was laughing along with him and not long after that they were both on the ground, howling with laughter.

"What is so funny, you two?"

Their laughter was subdued by the voice of a woman drawing closer to them, her arms crossed across her chest. The low blooded troll opened his mouth to explain.

"Well, mum, Highblood was just--"

That's when said Highblood jumped to his feet, curled his arm around Signless and ran.

"Shit man! I'm gonna up and save ya from this restrictin' motherfucker!"

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?!" Signless' said mother shrieked before chasing after the two younger men, her eyes blazing with rage.

"I'm saving my best friend from you, ya bitchass witch!" Highblood shouted in return, adjusting so his arm was curling around his friend's stomach.

"Dolorosa. Highblood. Please calm down…" Signless said, though his words seemed to have been lost in the wind for them didn't seem to hear him.

Either that or they were ignoring him.

"You get back here this instant!" Dolorosa shouted and waved a fist in the air.

"Over my dead body!"

"Highblood…" Signless's sigh seemed to have grabbed his companion's attention, "What are you doing?"

"Savin' ya."

In this situation, most would be bashing their fists against Highblood's side, screaming and squirming for him to let them go and that he was crazy. However, Signless wasn't like most. Instead of an agitated frown, there was an amused smile on his face. When Highblood had sudden began to run faster, he had decided to enjoy the ride while he could.

"Alright you little bastard! I think prying my son from your cold dead fingers sounds like a plan!"

"Holy shit! Signless she's got out her fuckin' chainsaw! Fuck fuck fuck!"

Signless only grinned, spreading his arms wide and letting out childlike squeal,

"Weeeeeeeeee!


End file.
